The Koi on Her Breast
by pmak0
Summary: Sylphiel gets her hands on an enchanted fishing rod that makes the target fall in love with the user. What will she do with it?


The Koi on Her Breast  
by Philip Mak  
  
Sylphiel was wandering about the public marketplace. Somewhere ahead  
of her were the rest of the gang: Lina and Gourry eagerly looking  
about for a food stand to indulge their appetites, followed by  
Zelgadis and Amelia. She scanned the various wares that the merchants  
had for sale, looking for something special to give to her Gourry-sama  
as a gift. *Everything looks the same...* she sighed inwardly as she  
wandered about the stands.  
  
A sign caught her eye. 'Koi Fishing Rod. Hook Your True Love. 10 gold  
pieces.'  
  
She picked it up. "Koi fishing rod?" The rod was very simple; fishing  
line tied at one end of a bamboo stick. "What is this?"  
  
"Madam." The owner of the stand, a wizened priest with purple hair and  
a ruby staff, came up to Sylphiel. "That is a rod to use on your true  
love."  
  
He reached over and picked up the end of the fishing line. "You see,  
there is a suction cup on the end. All you have to do is hit the  
breast of the one you love with the suction cup."  
  
He smiled at her and covered his heart with his hands. "Neat, huh?  
Once you've hooked a person, the koi then develops..."  
  
Sylphiel was not one to be easily fooled. In her experience with  
magic, she had came across many a merchant peddling wares that they  
falsely claimed to be magical. Strange things like this were more  
often than not fakes...  
  
Focusing her powers, Sylphiel cast a magic detection spell on the  
rod. The suction cup glowed faintly in response. *I can detect some  
powerful magic on that suction cup, but I'm not exactly sure what it  
is...*  
  
*Well, why not... It's just 10 gold pieces,* she thought on a  
whim. "I'll take it." She handed the gold to the priest, who gave her  
the rod in return.  
  
"Thank you. Please come again!" The priest bowed to Sylphiel as she  
walked away. She felt just a little bit foolish as she hurried to  
catch up with Gourry, only to realize that they had gotten lost in the  
large crowd of people.  
  
The priest smiled with his eyes closed, then waved his hand. He and  
his stand disappeared into thin air. Around the empty space where the  
stand was, the people walked by without seeming to notice.  
  
---  
  
Sylphiel walked down the street by herself, the koi fishing rod held  
in her hands. She was inwardly debating whether or not she should use  
the rod on Gourry. After leaving the merchant, it had struck her that  
it wouldn't be quite right to use a magical device to gain Gourry's  
love. And didn't that priest look somewhat familiar?  
  
But then again, he hadn't even noticed her love for him yet, despite  
all the subtle hints that she had been giving off. "Oh, what ever  
should I do when I see him..."  
  
"See who, Sylphiel?" asked Gourry as he came up behind Sylphiel,  
slightly startling her.  
  
"Um, hello, Gourry-sama," answered Sylphiel somewhat awkwardly.  
  
Gourry looked at the strange rod with a suction cup on the end of it  
in Sylphiel's hands. "What's that?"  
  
"It's ...a fishing rod, Gourry-sama!" Sylphiel desperately tried to  
come up with a plausible explanation as she stared down at her  
hands. She couldn't tell him the real purpose of the rod, after  
all. "I was...well, I thought I'd try something new and go fishing,"  
she finished.  
  
"Oh! But what's the suction cup on the end for?"  
  
"Umm..." Sylphiel uttered. "...I didn't want to hurt the fish with a  
sharp hook, so I thought I'd try using a suction cup."  
  
"I see. Have you ever fished before?" asked Gourry with his  
ever-friendly expression.  
  
"No, this is my first time."  
  
"Hey, can I come too? I can even give you some pointers on how to  
fish."  
  
"Ahh, certainly, Gourry-sama. Anything for you!" answered Sylphiel,  
feeling very silly just about now. She was glad that Gourry had  
accepted her explanation of the suction cup.  
  
---  
  
Gourry and Sylphiel were sitting on the bank of a nearby lake.  
Gourry's sheathed sword was on the ground to his left.  
  
Gourry was currently demonstrating to Sylphiel how to cast the  
rod. "Well, I've never used a rod with a suction cup before..." he  
explained. "But I think if you swing the rod back like this," he  
paused as he did so, "and then cast it into the water hard..." his  
eyes locked onto the underwater form of a fish swimming in the shallow  
water. Bracing himself, he cast the line into the water. As a tribute  
to his dexterity, the suction cup anchored firmly on the carp. He drew  
the line back out of the water, the carp landing on the ground to his  
right.  
  
Sylphiel looked on in marvel at Gourry's feat. She had not thought it  
would be possible to fish with a suction cup. Her brief reverie was  
interrupted by Gourry's voice, "Hey, quit it!"  
  
Gourry was currently wrestling with the flipping carp, which had  
nestled itself in his lap and did not seem to want to leave. Finally,  
he managed to get a firm grip of it and stuffed it into a nearby  
basket. He handed the fishing rod over to Sylphiel. "Here, now you try  
it."  
  
"Um... okay," answered Sylphiel as she awkwardly took the proferred  
rod from Gourry. She swung the rod back over her shoulder in  
preparation to cast the line into the water. As she swung the rod  
forward however, she felt the suction cup pull on something behind  
her. "Huh?"  
  
"Ouch!" exclaimed a feminine voice from behind the two.  
  
Sylphiel and Gourry looked behind them and saw Lina, with a somewhat  
annoyed expression on her face. The suction cup had latched onto her  
left breast.  
  
"Aa, I'm sorry, Lina-san!" said Sylphiel flustered. *Oh no, the  
suction cup hit Lina-san's breast! Does that mean...*  
  
"Sylphiel? Gourry?" Lina removed the suction cup from her breast with  
an audible pop and inspected it. Turning back to them, she continued,  
"Just what the heck are you two doing?!"  
  
"Hi Lina!" answered Gourry in his usual cheerful voice. "I was just  
teaching Sylphiel how to fish. Hey, it's a good thing your chest is so  
flat or the suction cup would have been even more stuck, huh?"  
  
Lina stalked up to Gourry and smacked him on the head, eliciting an  
exclamation of pain. "Not funny! ANYway, I was coming to tell you that  
we're leaving for Warren Town tomorrow. We've been hired to take care  
of some problems they've been having with dragons attacking the town."  
  
Gourry got back up, rubbing his sore head. "Another adventure, huh?  
That's great Lina!"  
  
"...Strange fishing rod," continued Lina, passing the suction cup back  
to Sylphiel. "So, I'll see you back at the inn later." Lina turned  
around and left the lake.  
  
*Lina-san didn't seem to act any differently...* thought Sylphiel  
relieved as she watched Lina leave. *Maybe that rod was a fake after  
all. It's all right, I suppose. There is a way to Gourry-sama's heart,  
and I don't need some magical item to get there... I just have to be  
patient.*  
  
Sylphiel continued fishing with Gourry, all the while enjoying his  
company.  
  
---  
  
Back at the inn, Lina was inside her room. *I wonder what the deal  
with that fishing rod was...* she mused. She had been unconsciously  
scratching her left breast, where the suction cup had hit. Looking  
around to make sure that the curtains were drawn, she took off her  
shoulder guards and lifted up her shirt to reveal a red, circular mark  
on her breast.  
  
*It itches, too. Sylphiel should be more careful with that...*  
  
---  
  
Later that night, the Slayers minus Lina were sitting at a booth in a  
corner of the inn's dining room devouring food off their plates.  
Gourry was sitting on the outer seat with Sylphiel next to him,  
followed by Zelgadis and Amelia. He paused in eating as he noticed  
Lina coming down the stairs and waved to her.  
  
Lina had a very strange look on her face. Stunned, thunderstruck  
even. She was staring at Gourry and Sylphiel sitting together at the  
table. She hurriedly made her way to the table. 'Levitation!' she  
cast, flying up into the air and landing to sit in the booth between  
Gourry and Sylphiel.  
  
"Hey, Lina." Zelgadis looked at her curiously. "Aren't you crowding  
people that way?"  
  
Lina shrugged back at him, and proceeded to devour the piles of food  
on the table. Zelgadis gave up and went back to his food, not wanting  
to bother with trying to talk to Lina while she was eating.  
  
After wolfing down five plates of food, Lina noticed the questioning  
looks from Sylphiel, who was a bit disappointed at Lina cutting in  
between her and Gourry.  
  
She suddenly stood up. "Can I talk to you alone for a moment,  
Sylphiel?"  
  
"Umm, sure..." answered Sylphiel as Lina half lead, half dragged her  
outside the inn into the cool night air.  
  
"So...?" asked Sylphiel tentatively.  
  
Lina turned away from Sylphiel and looked down at the ground,  
twiddling her fingers somewhat nervously. "Sylphiel... do you love  
Gourry?"  
  
The question caught Sylphiel off guard. "Why are you..."  
  
"I'm dead serious," Lina interrupted.  
  
They stood still for a moment. Sylphiel blushed profusely, then  
answered. "Yes."  
  
"Oh dear," Lina said, sounding dejected... even hurt. She crouched  
down, then looked at Sylphiel over her shoulder. "But... well... can  
we still be friends?"  
  
"Huh? Certainly, Lina-san. I do consider you as a friend," answered  
Sylphiel, confused at what was going on.  
  
"All right!" exclaimed Lina, as her face lit up and she abruptly gave  
Sylphiel a hug. "Well, let's get back to the dining room before our  
dinner gets cold," said Lina happily as she dragged a confused  
Sylphiel by the hand behind her.  
  
---  
  
The Slayers had finished with dinner and went up to their rooms. Since  
the inn only had two rooms vacant, it was decided that Gourry and  
Zelgadis would take one room while Lina, Amelia and Sylphiel would  
take the other. They each entered their respective rooms.  
  
Amelia looked between the two beds in the room. "What shall we do  
about sleeping arrangements?" she asked.  
  
"You can have that bed Amelia," answered Lina. "Sylphiel and I will  
take the other."  
  
"Lina-san, you don't have to trouble yourself on my account," said  
Sylphiel apprehensively. "I'll sleep on the floor."  
  
"I don't mind at all, Sylphiel," returned Lina as she put her arm  
around Sylphiel. "Besides, you'd be sore the next morning if you slept  
on the floor."  
  
"Well, if you're sure you don't mind..." said Sylphiel.  
  
The three girls proceeded to get ready for bed. Something seemed  
strange to Amelia as she would usually be the one to share a bed with  
Lina, but she did not think very much of it.  
  
---  
  
Sylphiel lay awake in bed reflecting on the day's events. During the  
course of the night, Lina had wrapped her arms around Sylphiel and was  
snuggled comfortably to her bosom. Her own arm had ended up draped  
around Lina's petite form. The moonlight showing in from the window  
cast its gentle illumination on Lina's face, revealing her contented  
expression at being held by Sylphiel.  
  
Then all of a sudden, it hit her. *That fishing rod...! Could this be  
why Lina-san has been acting so... affectionate towards me?*  
Sylphiel's mind flashed back to earlier when she was 'fishing' with  
Gourry.  
  
// "Sylphiel? Gourry?" Lina removed the suction cup from her breast  
// with an audible pop and inspected it. Turning back to them, she  
// continued, "Just what the heck are you two doing?!"  
  
Sylphiel then remembered what she had read in the instruction booklet  
for the fishing rod. *If that's what happened, there should be a  
koi-shaped mark on Lina-san's breast... I have to find out.*  
  
Looking around carefully to make sure both Amelia and Lina were still  
asleep, Sylphiel slowly slipped the strap of Lina's nightgown off her  
shoulder.  
  
"Halt, evildoer!"  
  
Startled, Sylphiel looked up in the direction where the voice came  
from.  
  
"In the name of Justice, I will punish you!" continued Amelia in her  
sleep.  
  
Sylphiel breathed a sigh of relief upon realizing she had not been  
caught red handed. Turning back to Lina, Sylphiel could see a small  
fish-shaped mark on her breast in the pale moonlight, indicating that  
she was under the influence of the Koi Fishing Rod. *Oh Ceipheed...  
what have I done now?*  
  
Sylphiel's train of thought was somewhat disrupted as Lina snuggled  
closer against her. She hurried to put Lina's nightgown back on before  
anyone was the wiser. The affection that Lina was showing was starting  
to make her apprehensive.  
  
Sylphiel disentangled herself from Lina's arms, being careful not to  
wake her, and then took her pillow with her and lay down on the floor  
beside the bed. She laid awake for two hours thinking about how to  
undo the love spell before sleep finally overtook her.  
  
---  
  
*...Sylphiel...huh?* Lina's eyes opened to confirm that there was no  
one in the bed with her. Looking around, she saw Amelia sleeping  
soundly in the adjacent bed. *Where did Sylphiel go...oh there she  
is!* Her eyes rested on Sylphiel's sleeping form on the floor.  
  
*She must have fallen off the bed during the night. We can't have  
that...* "Levitation," whispered Lina as she cast her spell, gently  
levitating Sylphiel and her pillow back onto the bed. She wrapped the  
bed covers around Sylphiel and went back to sleep.  
  
---  
  
Sylphiel woke up to the feel of a warm and soft body snuggled against  
her. *Wait a minute, this doesn't feel quite right...*  
  
Sylphiel's eyes snapped open and surveyed the situation around her. It  
was early morning; the sky outside was getting brighter but the sun  
had not come up yet. She and her pillow were lying back in the bed,  
with Lina cuddled up to her. *I thought I went to sleep on the floor  
last night...*  
  
As she started to get up from the bed, she was interrupted by a voice  
as the pair of arms around her seemed reluctant to relinquish their  
hold. "Don't get up yet, Sylphiel," cooed Lina. "It's still about an  
hour early."  
  
"Umm, ok..." answered Sylphiel awkwardly as Lina snuggled closer  
around her. *What am I going to do...* Sylphiel tried to convince  
herself that there was nothing out of the ordinary with them snuggling  
like this. After all, they were both girls, right?  
  
---  
  
After their usual large breakfast (with Lina and Gourry consuming the  
lion's share of the food as usual, except that Lina slapped Gourry  
away when he tried to grab something off of Sylphiel's plate), the  
Slayers gang set out for Warren Town to take care of their dragon  
problems.  
  
Lina and Sylphiel walked at the front of the group. Lina was her usual  
cheerful self, although she seemed happier than usual for some  
reason. Sylphiel was glad that their capes were large enough, as it  
hid the fact that Lina was holding her hand from the others behind  
them.  
  
Sylphiel was awkwardly holding the instruction booklet for the koi  
fishing rod with her free hand, trying to read it while hiding it from  
the others. So far, she was not having any success finding answers  
within. *There must be some way to break the spell... but how?*  
  
---  
  
The group arrived at Warren Town and were meeting with the village  
elder. The outskirts of the town were in disarray; buildings were  
missing rooves and had large sections torn off by some strong  
force. Some walls were patched with planks as a makeshift repair.  
  
"The dragons suddenly appeared about half a month ago," the elder was  
saying. "So far they have always left after rampaging around the town  
for a bit, but the attacks have been increasing."  
  
The elder looked pleadingly at Lina and her group. "We are a peaceful  
town, and have no means of defending ourselves against these  
attacks. Would you be able to help us?" He produced a small bag of  
gold from his robes.  
  
"That's not very much pay..." said Lina as she eyed the small bag of  
gold critically. "But we'll do it. Please leave it to us!"  
  
"Right! In the name of justice, we will vanquish these evil dragons to  
the netherworld!" piped in Amelia.  
  
---  
  
Lina and Sylphiel walked in front of the group, with Gourry, Zelgadis  
and Amelia following just behind them. Lina was explaining her  
plan. "From what the village elder told us, the dragons are probably  
based in the surrounding mountains. But, it is strange for them to be  
acting like this. There may be a mastermind behind these attacks."  
  
"And you must think that there will probably be treasure if we find  
the mastermind eh, to be taking this big job for so little pay," added  
in Gourry.  
  
"Eheheh..." laughed Lina, having been guessed correctly. "Anyway,  
everyone be careful. The dragons could be powerful."  
  
"By the way Lina-san, about this morning..." started Sylphiel  
hesitantly.  
  
"What is it?" answered Lina.  
  
"Well... ah... that is..." stuttered Sylphiel. She was suddenly  
interrupted by a loud roar as a black dragon descended upon them.  
  
"Everyone, watch out!" shouted Zelgadis as the entire group scrambled  
out of the way. The dragon's claws raked the ground where they had  
just been standing a moment ago. It flew back into the sky, preparing  
for another pass.  
  
Gourry drew his Sword of Light, as everyone else got into a  
spellcasting stance.  
  
"Here it comes again!" Lina alerted. "Everyone, get ready to attack!"  
  
As the dragon flew down for another pass, everyone cast their  
respective attacks.  
  
"Blam Blazer!" cast Lina.  
"Fireball!" cast Zelgadis.  
"Burst Rondo!" cast Amelia.  
"Light Come Forth!" shouted Gourry, firing off a blast from his Sword  
of Light.  
"Flare Arrow!" cast Sylphiel, firing off a carrot-sized gout of flame.  
  
The dragon abruptly changed its flight path at the last moment,  
avoiding all the attacks except for the Flare Arrow, which bounced  
harmlessly off its hide. It returned fire with a Laser Breath blast,  
blowing the group apart. In the sky, another black dragon appeared and  
rapidly approached the group.  
  
"This isn't working!" shouted Lina as she helped Sylphiel back up.  
"We're too easy to hit like this. Everyone, split up! Sylphiel and I  
will go this way. Gourry, Zelgadis, Amelia, you three go that way!"  
  
"All right!" answered Zelgadis, as he, Gourry and Amelia scattered to  
the east, avoiding another blast from the dragon while Gourry wondered  
why Lina did not tell him to go with her.  
  
---  
  
Lina and Sylphiel ran through the trees, trying to evade being spotted  
by the one dragon that was following them.  
  
"So what do we do, Lina-san?" asked Sylphiel?  
  
"I just need enough time to get a clear shot," answered Lina. "All  
right, here's the plan. I'll need you to fly me up there with Ray  
Wing, and try to protect us from the dragon's laser breath with a  
defensive barrier. I'll cast Dragon Slave."  
  
"Yes!" said Sylphiel.  
  
The two girls stopped running, and Lina climbed onto Sylphiel's back,  
wrapping her arms around her. "Let's go!"  
  
"Ray Wing!" cast Lina and Sylphiel as a shield of air enveloped them  
and they rocketed off into the sky.  
  
"All right, keep us flying. I'm going to attack now," said Lina.  
Making sure that her legs were securely wrapped around Sylphiel's  
waist, she started her incantation.  
  
Darkness beyond twilight,  
crimson beyond blood that flows.  
Buried in the flow of time...   
  
The dragon fired two blasts at them. The first one narrowly missed  
them, but the second one struck their air shield, buffeting them.  
Sylphiel struggled to maintain flight control, wincing a bit as Lina  
reflexively tightened her legs around the shrine maiden's waist.  
  
In thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness!  
Let the fools who stand before us be destroyed  
  
Another blast struck their shield, almost blowing them out of the sky.  
  
By the power you and I possess!  
DRAGON SLAVE!  
  
Sylphiel dispelled the defensive shield just in time as Lina's spell  
completed. The large energy blast flew at the rapidly approaching  
dragon and struck true, annihilating it completely.  
  
"We did it!" chirped Lina happily as she unwrapped her legs from  
Sylphiel and started her own Ray Wing spell. "Now, let's go back and  
see how the others are doing."  
  
Sylphiel looked at Lina's happy expression. Somehow, she felt warm  
inside.  
  
---  
  
"Blam Blazer!"  
  
The remaining black dragon banked sharply to the left, Zelgadis' spell  
just grazing its hide.  
  
"Elmekia Lance!"  
  
Amelia had anticipated the dragon's evasive manuever and fired off a  
lance of energy, striking it in its midsection. It roared in pain,  
retaliating with a laser attack that Gourry barely managed to parry  
with his sword of light.  
  
"Does anyone have any ideas?" shouted Gourry.  
  
"On the next pass!" replied Zelgadis. "I'll cast Ra Tilt to left of  
the dragon. Amelia, you cast to the right. Gourry, get ready to defend  
again."  
  
"Ok!" acknowledged Amelia and Gourry.  
  
Zelgadis and Amelia readied themselves as the dragon turned around to  
make another pass at them.  
  
Let the fools who stand before us be destroyed  
By the power you and I possess!  
  
"Ra Tilt!" they chorused, firing off their spirit energies to either  
side of the dragon. Seeing the attacks coming, the dragon swerved to  
its left, evading Zelgadis' blast, but getting hit by Amelia's.  
  
DRAGON SLAVE!  
  
Lina, who was standing on the branch of a tree with Sylphiel, finished  
her incantation and blasted the dragon. Between Amelia and Lina's  
attacks, the dragon was destroyed.  
  
"Lina!" said Gourry.  
  
Lina and Sylphiel levitated down from their perch on the tree. "Is  
everyone all right?" asked Sylphiel.  
  
"Yeah, we're fine," answered Zelgadis. "I take it you destroyed the  
other dragon?"  
  
"Yes, Sylphiel and I managed to take it out," answered Lina as she  
smiled and patted Sylphiel on the shoulder. "Let's continue going up  
the mountain. We should be able to find something soon."  
  
"Okay!" answered everyone as they resumed their trek up the  
mountainside.  
  
---  
  
The Slayers stood before a large cavernous entrance near the top of  
the mountain.  
  
"This looks like it could be their headquarters," Lina was  
saying. "Let's go inside. Everyone, be on your guard!"  
  
"Wow, this is big enough for a dragon to go through," commented Amelia  
as they stepped inside the cavern. The walls of the cavern were  
barren, save for magical torches placed at regular intervals providing  
interior lighting. Seeing only a single path ahead, the group  
proceeded on.  
  
They were barely halfway down the hallway before they noticed a large  
shadow coming around the corner.  
  
"This could be trouble. Everyone, hide!" commanded Zelgadis. Lina  
grabbed Sylphiel and levitated up to the right corner of the passage  
way. Zelgadis and Amelia quickly grabbed Gourry and levitated up to  
the left corner.  
  
The shadow resolved itself into the form of a large dragon. The dragon  
continued down the hallway, not noticing the group hidden in the  
ceiling. It reached the cavern exit and flew out.  
  
Everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief upon seeing the dragon  
depart. They descended back down to the cavern floor and continued  
their trek onwards, with Lina and Sylphiel in front.  
  
After continuing down several corridors and having to hide from a few  
more dragons, the group found themselves before an archway leadind  
into a large room. At the far end of the room, a large towering man  
with black hair and tanned skin sat upon a makeshift throne, being  
attended by several black dragons.  
  
"It looks like we've found our mastermind," commented Zelgadis dryly.  
  
"What shall we do?" whispered Amelia.  
  
Gourry started to say something, but was interrupted as one of the  
dragons suddenly turned around and sent a blast of fire in their  
direction. At the last moment, Sylphiel and Amelia managed to put up a  
defensive barrier, absorbing the blast.  
  
"Ahh, I see we have some... uninvited guests," said the large  
man. "Welcome to my headquarters. My name is Marcus Martinez, the  
ruler of these mountains and the surrounding areas."  
  
"So, I presume you are behind the dragon attacks on Warren Town?"  
asked Lina, undeterred by the towering man.  
  
"Why yes, now that you mention it. We are driving everyone out of the  
surrounding area so that we can expand my kingdom," replied  
Marcus. "And as for you, I presume you are the reason why two of my  
scouts have not returned?"  
  
"Yes," replied Amelia. "We are here to stop your evil scheme and  
defend Warren Town! Surrender now, or face the wrath of justice!"  
  
"I see," said Marcus. "Then we must kill you. ATTACK!"  
  
The dragons immediately sprang into action, charging towards the  
slayers.  
  
"Two dragons were one thing, but five!? Everyone, retreat!" shouted  
Lina, as she grabbed Sylphiel's hand and ran.  
  
---  
  
Lina, Amelia and Sylphiel stopped running, out of breath. "Ok... I  
think we lost them... for now..." panted Lina.  
  
"But where are Gourry-san and Zelgadis-san?" asked Amelia.  
  
"Oh no. I think we lost them a couple corridors back," sighed  
Lina. "We'll have to regroup, and think of a way to take out  
Marcus. If we can defeat him, the dragons should become disorganized."  
  
"Alright," replied Sylphiel. "What do we do now?"  
  
Lina was about to reply when they were startled by a loud roar. "Oh  
no, they've found us! Sylphiel, Amelia, stay close."  
  
"Lord of Darkness of the Four Worlds! I call upon you!" Lina's demon  
blood talismans started glowing as she continued her incantation,  
"Grant me all the power that you possess! BEPHIS BRING!" Lina shoved  
her hand toward the ground, displacing the earth beneath her and  
digging a large pit. The girls half levitated, half fell down the pit  
along with the sliding earth.  
  
---  
  
Lina felt two soft and squishy mounds underneath her head. Regaining  
her senses, Lina realized that her headrest was moving up and down  
with each breath that Sylphiel took.  
  
"Ouch," offered Amelia. "Is everyone all right?"  
  
"I'm fine... could you please get off me, Amelia?" said Lina's muffled  
voice from underneath Amelia's chest. "Lighting!" Lina cast a light  
spell, illuminating the area around them.  
  
The girls were sprawled in an unceremonious pile in a cavernous  
area. In the ceiling, a large hole led back up to where Lina had cast  
her tunneling spell. Lina's head was resting on Sylphiel's bosom,  
while Amelia was on top of Lina smothering her with her ample  
chest. Nearby, a small underground river silently flowed along.  
  
"Ahh, sorry about that," said Amelia as she extricated herself from  
the pile, blushing slightly at her compromising position.  
  
Lina reluctantly got off of her makeshift pillow on Sylphiel's bosom,  
then helped Sylphiel back up.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Sylphiel.  
  
"It looks like we're in an underground river. There's probably several  
of these running underneath the mountain," answered Lina. "Let's try  
to find a way out of here and regroup with Gourry and Zel. If we  
follow the river downstream, we should reach the exit."  
  
---  
  
Gourry and Zelgadis ran frantically along the corridor, dodging and  
blocking fire blasts from the two black dragons on their tail.  
  
"I can't keep this up much longer," warned Gourry.  
  
"Damn! We've lost Lina and the others," exclaimed Zelgadis. He turned  
his head around as he noticed another incoming fire blast. "MOS  
VARIM!" he cast, shooting a ball of light out from his hand which  
extinguished the attack.  
  
"LIGHT COME FORTH!" shouted Gourry as he fired an energy blast from  
his Sword of Light, hitting one of the dragons in the face and  
momentarily stunning it.  
  
---  
  
Lina, Sylphiel and Amelia were stopped at a dead end, where the  
underground passage became too narrow to pass, and the river continued  
flowing underwater.  
  
"What do we do, Lina-san?" asked Amelia.  
  
"We should be able to continue by going underwater," surmised Lina. "A  
Raywing Bubble might not have enough air to last the three of us  
though... Sylphiel, Amelia, can you cast Aqua Breathe?"  
  
"Yes," answered Sylphiel and Amelia.  
  
"All right then, let's go! Aqua Breathe!" cast Lina, diving into the  
water with Sylphiel and Amelia following suit.  
  
After taking a few moments to get used to breathing underwater, the  
three girls swam into the underground passage with the ball of light  
in Lina's hand illuminating their way.  
  
http://www.aaanime.net/pmak/sylphiel/images/underthesea.jpg  
  
Lina looked towards Sylphiel who was shivering a bit from the cold  
water. "Sylphiel, are you cold?" she asked.  
  
"A little bit," answered Sylphiel.  
  
"I can fix that," said Lina. "FLARE ARROW!" she cast into the tunnel  
around them. The heat from her magic warmed the water around them to a  
lukewarm temperature. "Is that better?"  
  
"Yes... thank you, Lina-san," smiled Sylphiel.  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
The girls continued through the river.  
  
---  
  
"DUG HAUT!" cast Zelgadis, causing several pillars of earth to rise up  
from the tunnel floor, blocking the two persuing dragons' path.  
  
The dragons retaliated with a powerful dual blast of flame that easily  
punched through the shield of earth, forcing Zelgadis and Gourry to  
duck as the blast shot over their heads and impacted forcefully  
against the cavern wall.  
  
As Zelgadis and Gourry were picking themselves off the floor, a  
rumbling noise started.  
  
"Huh?" wondered Gourry as a spout of water squirted in his face from a  
small hole in the wall where the blast hit.  
  
Moments later, the wall collapsed as a torrent of water gushed out  
along with Lina, Sylphiel and Amelia as they were forcibly ejected out  
of the underground river screaming. Amelia's head bonked against  
Zelgadis', while Sylphiel landed in Gourry's arms and Lina managed to  
cast Levitation at the last moment to land on her feet.  
  
"Ouch..." cried Amelia as Zelgadis straightened his hair.  
  
"Are you all right?" asked Gourry as he put Sylphiel back down.  
  
Lina looked towards Gourry and Sylphiel with a pang of jealousy as she  
coughed up some water and deactivated her Aqua Breathe spell.  
  
"Look out!" shouted Zelgadis as the dragons fired another blast of  
flame at them.  
  
"BALUS WALL!" countered Sylphiel, blocking the blast.  
  
"Everyone, follow me!" said Lina. Everyone resumed running away,  
following Lina.  
  
"Sylphiel, do you still remember how to cast Dragon Slave?" asked  
Lina.  
  
"Yes," answered Sylphiel.  
  
"All right then. Gourry, Zel, Amelia, you three run ahead and try to  
deflect their attacks," said Lina. "Sylphiel, you and I will cast a  
double Dragon Slave. We'll settle this in one shot!"  
  
"OK!" answered everyone as Gourry, Zelgadis and Amelia ran ahead of  
Lina.  
  
Lina and Sylphiel started chanting while continuing to run.  
  
Darkness beyond twilight,  
crimson beyond blood that flows.  
Buried in the flow of time...  
In thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness!  
Let the fools who stand before us be destroyed  
By the power you and I possess!  
DRAGON SLAVE!  
  
They turned around and unleashed their deadly attack on the persuing  
dragons, their spells amplifying each other. The dragons roared in  
anguish as they were scattered to oblivion by the attack, which  
continued to disintegrate the rest of the mountain.  
  
In his throne room, Marcus screamed, "Waaahh, all I wanted to do was  
rule the world!" as he was disintegrated along with the mountain.  
  
"We did it!" cheered Lina.  
  
"Umm, Lina-san..." started Amelia.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The mountain's about to cave in," finished Zelgadis.  
  
"Oops. I guess we overdid it. Eheheh..." laughed Lina weakly.  
  
---  
  
Outside, the blast from Lina and Sylphiel's Dragon Slave punched out  
the side of the mountain and disappeared into the sky. Immediately,  
the mountain started rumbling and collapsing in a cloud of dust.  
Sylphiel flew out of the mountain just behind Lina, who was holding  
her hand. Behind them, Amelia with Zelgadis carrying Gourry followed.  
  
"Whew," breathed Amelia in a sigh of relief as she landed a ways away  
from the collapsing mountain.  
  
"That was close," added Gourry as Zelgadis put him back on the ground  
and landed himself.  
  
"Well, at least we defeated the dragons," grinned Lina. "They  
shouldn't be bothering Warren Town anymore. Let's go back and get our  
reward... and change into some dry clothes."  
  
---  
  
"Well done," said the village Elder. He looked quizically at The  
Slayers, who were looking somewhat worse for wear, their clothing  
clearly being soaked. "Here is your payment, as promised." He handed a  
bag of gold over to Lina.  
  
Lina accepted the bag of gold, but sighed inwardly. *I was hoping to  
get some of Marcus' treasure... Oh well, nothing I can do about that;  
it's probably all buried deep under that mountain now.*  
  
"Well everyone, let's go to an inn and get some rest," said Lina.  
  
---  
  
"What? You only have three rooms left?" lamented Lina. "Oh well. We'll  
take them." Lina handed some gold coins to the innkeeper in exchange  
for three keys.  
  
---  
  
Sylphiel was sitting in the room that she shared with Lina, examining  
the Koi Fishing Rod. The instruction booklet lay at her feet.  
  
Lina came in the room. "Hey Sylphiel, the inn has a great private hot  
spring out back," she said, smiling. "Won't you come with me?"  
  
"Umm, ok," said Sylphiel, putting down the rod. She had begun to get  
accustomed to the loving attention that Lina was showing her---she was  
even starting to like it on an unconscious level, but the fact that  
Lina was under a love spell weighed heavily on her mind.  
  
Lina and Sylphiel left the room to go change into their swimsuits.  
  
A few minutes later, a knock sounded on the door. "Hey, Lina!" said  
Gourry.  
  
Not getting a response, Gourry opened the door and looked around.  
"Lina?"  
  
Gourry's eyes fell upon the Koi Fishing Rod propped up against the  
wall, and the opened instruction booklet under it. "What's this?" he  
wondered. Curiosity getting the better of him, he went inside to take  
a closer look.  
  
He picked up the instruction booklet and glanced through it briefly.  
"Koi Fishing Rod? 'The one that gets hooked will love the fisherman?'"  
Gourry read. "What? This is...!"  
  
Gourry thought back to what had happened over the last few days.  
  
// Lina: "Can I talk to you alone for a moment, Sylphiel?"  
  
// Lina slapping Gourry away when he tried to grab something off of  
// Sylphiel's plate.  
  
// Lina running off with Sylphiel instead of him when they split up  
// while fighting the black dragons.  
  
// The Slayers flying out of the dragons' mountain while it was  
// collapsing. "Hey, wait for me!" he had cried as Lina flew off with  
// Sylphiel, without him.  
  
// The suction cup from the Koi Fishing Rod sticking on Lina's breast  
// when Sylphiel swung it back.  
  
In a rare moment of inspiration, the facts all fell together for  
Gourry. "Lina and Sylphiel are...! The rod...!" He took the rod and  
booklet and ran out of the room to look for Lina. *Lina, please come  
back to me,* he thought quietly.  
  
---  
  
"Sylphiel, you're so beautiful," said Lina as she reached up to caress  
Sylphiel on the cheek.  
  
The two girls were sitting in the corner of a relatively secluded hot  
spring at the back of the inn. Sylphiel's cheeks were blushing  
furiously, although one could not be exactly sure whether that was  
from the heat or from Lina's advances.  
  
"I wish we could stay like this forever," continued Lina as she  
snuggled up to Sylphiel, who instinctively put her arm around  
Lina.  
  
*What am I doing?* Sylphiel thought. *Lina-san is under a love spell;  
I shouldn't be taking advantage of it to gain her affection---gain her  
affection? What am I thinking?!*  
  
They stayed in each others' embrace for a few moments, Lina enjoying  
Sylphiel's warmth, while Sylphiel debated with herself in her mind  
about the situation with Lina.  
  
"You feel tense," Lina's voice broke the silence. "Here, let me  
massage you..."  
  
"Umm, ok..." Sylphiel replied, not trusting herself to say much else  
at the moment. Lina got up from Sylphiel's embrace to sit on the side  
of the pool. She massaged Sylphiel's shoulders with a gentle but firm  
grip.  
  
Sylphiel closed her eyes and relaxed somewhat as Lina's hands worked  
wonders on her shoulders. The voice at the back of her mind continued  
trying to tell her that she had to stop this before it got too far,  
but she was enjoying Lina's company too much to listen to it.  
  
---  
  
Sylphiel opened her eyes as she realized that Lina had not been  
massaging her shoulders for a few moments. As she came back to  
reality, she found Lina's face barely an inch before hers. She closed  
her eyes and waited for it to be over.  
  
Lina kissed Sylphiel lightly on the lips, bringing her hand up to  
caress Sylphiel's cheek.  
  
To her own surprise, Sylphiel found herself returning Lina's kiss with  
equal fervor, as she put her arms around Lina, pulling the smaller  
girl closer to her.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, the two girls broke off for air.  
"You have nice breasts, so much bigger than mine..." said Lina, as her  
hands moved down to caress Sylphiel's breasts.  
  
Lina's delicate touch sent shivers up Sylphiel's spine, but she  
suddenly remembered the situation that she was in and opened her  
eyes. "Lina-san..." she weakly protested.  
  
"What is it?" asked Lina.  
  
"Well, that is..." Sylphiel faltered, not entirely sure what to say at  
this point. Steeling up her courage, she continued, "This isn't  
right. We shouldn't be doing this."  
  
"Why not??" Lina suddenly seemed close to tears.  
  
"Lina-san, I've enjoyed every moment we've been together, but... we're  
both girls, and what about Gourry-sama... And on top of that, there's  
something that I have to tell you," continued Sylphiel, thinking of  
how to explain the situation to Lina.  
  
A man's shout interrupted her thoughts as it repeated itself for the  
second time.  
  
"WAIT!! Lina, you're under a love spell! When Sylphiel hit you with  
the suction cup!" shouted Gourry, running up to them. "It put a love  
spell on you!" he continued, waving the instruction booklet at them.  
  
"What's this," wondered Lina. She grabbed the instruction booklet from  
Gourry and read, "'The person you fish will receive the seeds of  
love.'"  
  
Lina's face was completely blank. She pulled down her tank top so that  
the top part of her left breast was revealed. She pointed to the  
mark. "A koi. I see."  
  
Sylphiel sighed in relief. Now that Lina knew about the love spell,  
she would stop chasing her and perhaps things would go back to  
normal. She raised her arm to brush some sweat off her forehead.  
  
*Huh?* Something tagged Sylphiel on her arm, inches from her  
breast. It was the suction cup from the Koi Fishing Rod, being held by  
Lina. "Lina-san?!"  
  
"Sylphiel, I love you!" declared Lina as she prepared to make another  
attempt at snagging Sylphiel.  
  
"Lina, what are you doing!?" exclaimed Gourry, trying to grab the rod  
away from her.  
  
"Butt out, jellyfish brains! DIEM WING!" Lina cast a strong gust of  
wind, blowing Gourry into another pool with a loud splash. She turned  
back towards Sylphiel, who had taken advantage of the momentary  
distraction to try to fly away.  
  
"RAY WING!" cast Lina, giving chase after Sylphiel. "Sylphiel, come  
back and let me catch you!"  
  
"Lina-san, please return to your senses!" shouted Sylphiel as she  
swerved to the side, narrowly avoiding Lina's suction cup again.  
  
"What's the matter, Sylphiel?! Don't you want to be together with me  
forever?" Lina's voice had a menacing edge to it this time. She  
pitched the suction cup at Sylphiel again, ignoring Gourry's voice in  
the background imploring her to stop.  
  
Sylphiel's eyes widened as the suction cup headed straight towards  
her, guided by Lina's magic this time. She would not be able to evade  
it. Summoning up her will, she cast, "FLARE ARROW!" A small gout of  
flame lanced out from her hand, striking the suction cup, which  
rebounded and stuck on Lina's left breast. She had a stunned look on  
her face as it connected.  
  
"Now's my chance! RAY WING!" Sylphiel rocketed towards Lina and  
snatched the fishing rod out of her hands. As the suction cup left  
Lina's breast, it pulled the koi off of her breast. Sylphiel reached  
for Lina's koi, but it dissolved into nothingness in my fingers. *This  
means... the love spell is broken!*  
  
"Huh?" Lina regained her senses and immediately wondered what she was  
doing in the air, forgetting to maintain her Ray Wing  
spell. "Aaahhhh!!!" she screamed as she fell out of the air, landing  
in one of the pools with a loud splash.  
  
"Oh my, Lina-san!" exclaimed Sylphiel. She quickly levitated back down  
to the pools where Lina picked herself out of the pool, coughing and  
sputtering. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm all right..." answered Lina. Suddenly, her memories of the past  
hour, especially of her attempt to seduce Sylphiel came back to her  
and her eyes widened. "Oh Sylphiel, what have I done!"  
  
"Sylphiel, I'm so sorry!" Lina jumped out of the pool and ran off.  
  
"Lina-san..." said Sylphiel helplessly as she watched Lina run  
off. She brought her hand up and gingerly touched her lips,  
remembering the kiss that she had shared with Lina.  
  
---  
  
Back in her room, Lina had changed back into her sorceress' outfit and  
was pondering the situation. Her thoughts were in turmoil. She thought  
back to what had happened over the last two days, with her making  
constant advances on Sylphiel. *How could I have done that... even  
under the influence of a spell.*  
  
Lina looked up as she heard the door open and Sylphiel stepped in. *Oh  
yeah, I'm sharing the room with her...*  
  
"Lina-san..." started Sylphiel.  
  
"Sylphiel..." said Lina, looking down in embarassment. She looked up  
at Sylphiel as she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Lina-san, it was all my fault. I'm the one who got you with the  
fishing rod," offered Sylphiel.  
  
"Oh Sylphiel, you must have been disgusted at being chased after by  
another girl!" cried Lina.  
  
"Lina-san... would you think less of me if I... I admitted I liked  
it?" Lina's eyes widened, slightly in shock but mostly in surprise.  
  
"Sylphiel..." said Lina, looking somewhat less guilty now. "Do you  
really mean it?"  
  
"Hai," nodded Sylphiel nervously.  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, I kind of liked it, too..."  
  
"Lina-san..." said Sylphiel, surprised. Their faces were inches away  
from each other. Lina could feel the warmth radiating from Sylphiel on  
her face. Lina tentatively reached up to caress Sylphiel's cheek. They  
stared into each others' eyes for a few moments, until Lina took the  
initiative.  
  
Lina leaned forward the rest of the way, brushing her lips against  
Sylphiel's. Sylphiel responded in kind, deepening the kiss as the  
girls embraced each other.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, they separated from each other.  
  
"So... what happens now?" asked Sylphiel.  
  
"Who knows. We'll just take things as they come," replied Lina,  
feeling more like her normal upbeat self again. "By the way, where did  
you get that fishing rod?"  
  
"A man with purple hair and a ruby staff gave it to me," answered  
Sylphiel. "He was a bit strange; he usually had his eyes closed."  
  
"Purple hair... ruby staff... eyes closed..." choked Lina.  
"XELLOSS!!!"  
  
Somewhere, Xelloss sneezed and then smiled.  
  
The End  
  
---  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Whew! Finally done!  
  
Was the kiss scene at the end written believably? Did I rush it?  



End file.
